1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a possible remaining time of a combustion operation in a combustion appliance and apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method for calculating a remaining time capable of performing combustion operation with a residual fuel and displaying said remaining time exactly and an apparatus therefor.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a combustion appliance like a fan heater or a rotary heater performs a combustion operation by using a liquid fuel, for example, a petroleum. The combustion appliance has a fuel tank for containing a fuel, and a burner for performing the combustion operation by burning the fuel supplied from the fuel tank. Such a conventional combustion appliance is shown in FIG. 1. The fuel 80 is contained in the fuel tank 90, and an electromagnetic pump 20 for supplying the burner 65 with the fuel 80 is disposed on the upper side of the fuel tank 90. At the upper/lower part of the electromagnetic pump 20, a suction pipe 70 connected to the fuel tank 90 and a transfer pipe 60 connected to the burner 65 are installed respectively. When the electromagnetic pump 20 operates, the fuel 80 in the fuel tank 90 is drawn through the suction pipe 70 and supplied to the burner 65 through the transfer pipe 60. An oil gauge 30 for gauging the quantity of the fuel 80 in fuel tank 90 is mounted on one side of the fuel tank 90.
However, the conventional combustion appliance has a problem that the user of the combustion appliance cannot ascertain the possible remaining time of combustion operation by the residual fuel 80 in the fuel tank 90. That is, since the conventional combustion appliance only has a function displaying the quantity of the residual fuel 80 in fuel tank 90 through the oil gauge 30, the user knows the quantity of the residual fuel 80 but doesn't know the remaining time capable of performing combustion operation in correlation with the quantity of the residual fuel 80. Therefore, the user estimates the possible remaining time of combustion operation according to his experience, so it is difficult to determine the pertinent time to refill the fuel tank 90 with the fuel 80. Specifically, since the possible remaining time of combustion operation differs greatly according to the consumption quantity of the fuel 80 per time, when the user increases or decreases the intensity of combustion operation, it is more difficult to estimate the possible remaining time of combustion operation.